User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living on our own Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silverwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice Cave (Talk) 22:47, June 12, 2011 Hi It was hard finding your page. I compleataly forgot that you can use the leader board to find peopl. Anyway, welcome to this wiki! You can create your cat, join a clan (Only windclan right not and I know you want to join Riverclan.), and wright fanfiction. I do chararts if you want one. Just give me your cat's infomation. Icewish 23:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here you go! I cant do a leadercharart because there are no blanks for it. There should be some soon. Tell me if you want me to change it. P.S Always use a blank page starter when you create a page, never use the fan fiction page starter or you won't be able to edit it Icewish 00:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC). Leader of Riverclan I made you leader of Riverclan on the home page. Now, all you need to do is wait untill Spottedstar becomes an admin and helps me redo the page. It would be great if you could help me contact Ice Cave. Then she will hopefuly make Spootedstar an admin and you will be leader of riverclan sooner. ¶Icewish¶ , 02:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Silverwhiker how do u make those pictures like Jaypaw's ceramony and the others?? can u teach me how to do it? if u cant thats ok. also do u wanna be friends?? 20:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) MY SIGGIE!♥ This wiki is still growng. We will have more things for you to do when we get this wiki all cleaned up. Greetings, Silverwhisker! Can you please take down Haykit on your userpage? We don't have permission from warrriors wiki to have their blanks on our site. Please use the blanks on Project Charart. thank you, Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Now you can rolyplay as Silverstar of Riverclan. I knew Spottedstar would come up with something for you to do. ¶Icewish¶ , 16:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker your back!! Why were you gone for a long time on LIVING ON OUR OWN WIKI? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) On the roleplay page you can make a story and other people came come up with things to add to the page. It's like a game with no pictures, just your imagination. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) no she's not,she might be on later on and I'm an apprentice in THE PROJECT CHARART,Icewish is my mentor and she says I can be a warrior after a few more approved chararts.They approved the charart I made of Graystripe in kit version FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Icewish is on now! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ask Icewish or Spotz if u can join,Icewish might take u as her 2nd apprentice, FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Sure you can be my apprentice. Start by making mew a gray she-cat kit with blue eyes. Use the blanks on project charart. You can always ask me if you need help. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to do the charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Get back yo me as soon as you can. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tribe Hi Silverwhisker, just so you know if you want to join a clan you need to ask the clan (or tribe) leader to ad d you on to the tribe member list. Ask Spottedstar if you can join the Tribe of frozen ice but only if you want to. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan Hiya Silverwhisker! May I please join RiverClan, as a warrior?? 16:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 16:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) O.K Silverwhisker you can make it whenever you want. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) O.K Silverwhisker, good trie but thats not how we make them here. First you get a blank and past it to piant (Microsoft). Next you fill in the blank with the main color you want it to be useing the paint bucket tool. (Ex:Gray) Then you can add the other colors. (Ex: Dark gray) Then you shade and edit it on Pixlr.com. Do another one and show it to me. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Spottedstar has a tutorial if you need more help. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Use this as an example: ¶Icewish¶ , 20:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) the shading tool is the hand to the right of the dodge tool which is called the burn tool FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry Silverwhisker. I did not see you messages earlyer. The shade tool looks like a little black ball on a stick. To make a roleplay page for riverclan all you need to do is type "In Riverclan..." and put the font on Heding 2 like this: (See Below) An your charart was good but you need to make it bigger. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) In Riverclan... Tribe Hi, I heared you want to join the tribe of frozen ice. I will add you in as Silver Ice on Water. You will also be a kit-mother. Tell me if you want me to change anything. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If you already have a siggie ask Spottedstar if she can change it so you can use it on this wiki. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart Your charart was good but you need to crop the picture. Send me another picture. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It should be the same size as the example picture I sent you. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) First you need to select the picture on paint. Then you press the crop button. This will get rid of some of the white part around the charart. All clear? ¶Icewish¶ , 20:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can be deputy and asks Spottedstar to fix your siggie. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you send me another picture of you charart? ¶Icewish¶ , 20:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You sent me the same picture twice. Your picture shoud look very simaler to my picture. Crop your origonal picture and send it to me. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can make your own clan. I will set it up for you. About your charart, all you need to do is crop this picture and send it to me. I the lines look strange than you did something wrong. ¶Icewish¶ , 13:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Clan O.K. It's all set up for you. ¶Icewish¶ , 13:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) sig I'll add you in the Tribe of Frozen Ice, but with the sig, I've had to explain it so many people I made a page that explains it: Help with signatures. ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :'( Please read and coment on this blog post.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Hi! Can I join CloudClan please? I'm writing a Fanfiction story and I had no idea CloudClan was actually real. Please can I join? Pleeeease! Reply on my talk page! Skyflight 15:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i didn't know. this Wiki doesn't have written rules, they just have rules that people pass on from one to another. Also, why are some of the roleplay pages blank? Why don't the leaders start them. Another question, didn't the main page say something about a monthly gathering?Shinecloud 18:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You're having kits with Rockcreek or is it Rockycreek??? I already read what you put days ago. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 15:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. VOTE FOR ME TO BECOME A PERMANENT ADMIN ON THIS WIKI!! The Page-----> Press Here To Vote CloudClan position I don't really care but I'd like to be an apprentice. I'm a tom called Cavekit at the moment but i hate being a kit. Skyflight 15:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) you should join this wiki about roleplay:Warriors Roleplay Wiki 03:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Whoi's Frostfur and this is the code for the poll. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 16:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Title choice choice choice choice You mean her fanpage? Just add a page and the title Frostfur/Fanpage,also you can join Project Fanpage. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 17:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Make her pale gray so you can see the shading and highlighting a little. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure Im ur mentor and alright I'll see the chararts tomorrow when ur done!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) They look good but the shade of pale gray looks similair to Whitewing's charart. Use a different shade of pale gray for her white and I'll remake it so it would look good. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 18:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. remember to use a different shade of pale gray and remake Frostfur! It looks better now,there's a little difference about it. I'll make it for you since your very old computer doesn't make it turn out right,all the frostfur chararts i make will count as yours ok? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 20:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Awww your dog looks cute!! What breed is he?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 16:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sig okay, i know this is really late, but I figured it was time to fix your sig. I made your sig page, User:Silverwhisker/Sig, and made you a sig that will link to your userpage and talk page. To use that sig as your signature, take this code: }} and go to your prefrences. Go to your sig spot, check the custom sig button, then paste the above code in the text box and hit save at the bottom of the page. If you wnat me to change your sig, just ask.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 07:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) hyia silver. Can you do me a favor? there's somethign wrong wiith my computer and I can't put the new wordmark up there: Can you help? If you know how to do it, I cna make you an admin temporarly so you can change it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) nvm siver it works now^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) silver, if u're on you should go on chat!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) i'm working on your sig right now, the reason your sig was on my page because i was working on it there i forgot to delte it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 08:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ok, i finished it. it is on your sig page.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 08:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) User:Silverwhisker/Sig: it's the page where the coding for your sig is, and when you change it on that page it will change your sig.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) }} Did you put the ^above^ code in the text box in your prefrances?(I know it's spelled wrong:P) And to make it work on work on other wikis, you need to make a new sig page (User:Silverwhisker/Sig), then copy the coding and put it on the new sig page. ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) just like you create any other page. You just click make a page, then you call it User:Silverwhisker/Sig^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I already made the page. User:Silverwhisker/Sig, all you need to do is put the code i out ^above*^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I think you put the wrong cod eabove. Now I'm getting all confused:). Go to your sig page and put this code: SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan Then it should work.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) and it should be blank page except for the code i told you to put on it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) try it now.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) k, I'll fix that, an di made you a sig page on Warriocatclansrp wiki, so it should work there to.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ok, i fixed it. now it should work on this wiki, icewish's wiki, and warrirocatclansrp wiki.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) and your welcome:).^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) heyz silverw. rowan, rain, and rainlegs are all really mad at you right now.. and then you cause another edit conflict in winterclan so that's making it worse. do you have any idea why they're mad at you? because they won't tell me...^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) silverw, they are saying pretty bad things about you on the chat... i'll try to calm them down but they really aren't happy right now..sry^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, one way we could settlee the a mate and kits for almost every clanis is for you to give permission for frost x dusk. You have a mate and kits for almost every clan, can you give up just one?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) you should let frostkit and duskkit be mates, because you already have so many. ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) people are bad mouthing you in chat again, silverw. they got REALLY angry at you for saying that silver should apolgize, it was an rp. i won't particeapate in the bad-mouthing, but i can't stop it.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 21:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ER MISS YOU ON WARRIORCATCLANSRP WIKI! COME BACK! (FIRESTAR1122000) Inactive SiverW! You're never active on the other wiki... 21:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Hi Silver :) I'm thinking about re-re-starting LOOOW, what do you think? And could you also read my new fanfic, Destiny, and giive me a few tips on it? Thanks :) Charart! I made Gorse's charart :) Go and see it! It's on his page in the comments :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC)